SonAmy Fusion: Two Together As One
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: From the story SonAmy Boom Fusion Hedgehog, it tells us how Sonic and Amy as a fusion hedgehog are working together to get along.


**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

 **Image by me.**

* * *

"It's not the end of the world, Sonic. Tell you what, what if I made a scrapbook of us fusion hedgehog as a memory?" ***Amy** suggested.

"You have like a gazillion scrapbooks. Don't you think it's enough?" ***Sonic** groans.

"Oh, come on. It will be fun" ***Amy** said, rubbing her quills as a way to stroke ***Sonic's** quills.

"All right, fine. Weird you're stroking your quills yourself. It may be important to show our way of apologizing" ***Sonic** finally agreed.

They took out a scrapbook to write on and decorate, "We are gonna need pictures of ourselves as a fusion to put in the scrapbook" ***Amy** said.

"How about the beach near my shack? But I'm not going near the water" ***Sonic** shivered in fear about the water.

"You used to swim last year underwater" ***Amy** said.

"Only because Eggman was gonna create a massive tidal wave. That was totally different. Please let me be on land. I know you swim but I get very claustrophobic when I'm near the water" ***Sonic** makes puppy whimpers to make ***Amy** change her mind.

"Okay! Fine! We won't go near the water" ***Amy** sighs in defeat.

"Better" ***Sonic** smiles in victory.

"Next time you better take swimming lessons in the future" ***Amy** said, walking out the door and heading to ***Sonic's** shack.

"I'm a runner, not a swimmer. And I almost drowned when my air hose got cut off from that crab-bot. I could've died!" ***Sonic** whimpered.

"Don't be such a baby Sonikku" ***Amy** teased.

"I'm serious, Amy! I could've died if you didn't save my life!" ***Sonic** said.

"I didn't want to lose you" ***Amy** said.

"Exactly. That's why I'm never swimming in the ocean again" ***Sonic** said, they made it to ***Sonic's** shack to take pictures of themselves near the beach, "Say chili dog!" ***Sonic** said.

"Chili dog!" They both said and took a picture.

 **x**

Later, they decide to have something to eat near Tails' workshop since it's better than not causing attention to Meh Burger, "This is just freaky to see two hedgehogs fused together. Like an alien parasite!" Sticks yelled.

"No kidding. It would be freakier if they had two heads" Knuckles said.

"Ladies first, Sonic" ***Amy** grabbing her own arm again; she wanted to have her own food first.

"Fine" ***Sonic** allowed her.

"Thank you" ***Amy** ate her sandwich.

"Sharing food together huh?" Tails said.

"Yes" ***SonAmy** said at the same time.

"My turn now, Ames. I love chili dogs in my belly" ***Sonic** said, taking a bite of his chili dog.

"Too spicy!" ***Amy** complained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" ***Sonic** ignored her.

 ***Amy** takes a drink of orange juice to calm down from the spicy taste in her tongue.

"This is gonna take like a week for them to get along" Tails sighs.

 **x**

A while later, ***SonAmy** was tagging along with Bea the Beebot at the snowy mountain, "Bea, don't fly too far" ***Amy** said and her pet beebot nodded with a buzz.

"Man, I hope I can run again. Speed is still my life" ***Sonic** sighs.

"I understand that, Sonic. But we just need to work on that. Last time I almost puked. I don't know how you keep your lunch down" ***Amy** said.

"My real body is way more adapted than yours" ***Sonic** said.

"Hmph! Next time you should learn what it's like to be average like everyone else" ***Amy** said.

"I don't do average" ***Sonic** crossed his arms.

"BZZZZZ?" Bea buzzed.

"Nothing Bea. Anyways, let's take a selfie with her" ***Amy** said.

They took out their iPhone as Bea closed in to them, "CHEESE!"

 **x**

The next day, they thought if meditation could clear their minds and to help themselves from the stress, "I don't do meditation. Running helps clear my mind" ***Sonic** crossed his arms.

"Oh stop it. Meditation always helps. Now just calm down and let's meditate together. Trust me, meditating really helps" ***Amy** said.

"Okay" ***Sonic** sighs and sat down with his legs crossed and closed his eyes.

"Now take a deep soothing breath" ***Amy** said.

They did so as they meditate, "Sonic, I can feel you're tensed" ***Amy** said.

"I'm not tense" ***Sonic** lied while keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes you are. I'm you and you are me. We are a fusion" ***Amy** said.

"Right" ***Sonic** said.

"Try again. Take a deep breath. Slowly" ***Amy** said.

 ***Sonic** took a slow deep breath and then breathes out slowly to relax.

They continued to sit there and meditate for a while. As soon as they feel relaxed and calm, they start to get along.

 **x**

Later, they start to work together by combining their powers and skills. Though it was a little tricky to learn from each other, "Okay, now learn to use the hammer just right" ***Amy** said while closing her eyes and doing the 'okay' sign. Then she snaps her fingers and there comes her hammer.

"Do I really have to learn everything?" ***Sonic** moans.

"Of course, Sonic. Now concentrate" ***Amy** said.

"HYAAAAAAHHHH!" They lifted the hammer and with a hard chop they broke down a tree in half, "BOOYAH!"

"Man, that was brutal but awesome" ***Sonic** said.

"My anger gives me strength" ***Amy** joked.

"Hmph, anyways you gotta learn my abilities too. Running is just like your….average running….only a lot faster" ***Sonic** said.

"Let's get started" ***Amy** said and they kneel down and count their feet, "Ready! Set….GO!"

They zoomed in super speed and ran through the forest and up the hills in a purple trail, "STOP! STOP! I SAID STOP!" ***Amy** begged.

"No way!" ***Sonic** laughed.

They kept running until they came up to a cliff where they had a great view, "Oh man. I think I'm gonna hurl" ***Amy** groaned.

"Amy, easy now. Don't throw up" ***Sonic** said.

"Wait. Do you hear robots?" ***Amy's** ears perked up.

"Oh yeah! Time for some fun!" ***Sonic** grins.

Behind them came several beebots, "Uh oh!" ***SonAmy** dodged the attacks. Then they used a spindash against them but the spindash became something new as they used the same swing the hammer did by crushing them flat.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I THOUGHT FUSING YOU TWO WOULD MAKE YOU ARGUE!" Eggman shouted while riding on his hover mobile.

"That's where you're wrong! We are a team" ***SonAmy** said.

"Two together as one!" ***Sonic** smirked.

"We are two butt-kickers as one!" ***Amy** added.

Then they summoned their fusion hammer as Eggman gulps in horror, "Time to get your appointment canceled!" ***SonAmy** swung their hammer at Eggman hover mobile.

"AGH! YOU PURPLE RAT!" Eggman was tossed to all the way back to his lair.

"Seriously? I'm getting annoyed with everyone calling me rat" ***Sonic** growled.

"Well it's obvious we're hedgehogs!" ***Amy** said.

"At least we didn't get clumsy this time" ***Sonic** high fives himself with ***Amy**.

 **x**

Later, ***Amy** thought of helping ***Sonic** overcome his fear by going to the community pool since he broke his promise a year ago, "No! No! No! I can't swim!" ***Sonic** whimpered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Control your palpitations, Sonic!" ***Amy** can feel rapid palpitations pounding in her chest.

"I can't! I'm too scared!" ***Sonic** whined.

"Calm down! You have me to help you! Deep breaths, Sonic" ***Amy** said.

 ***Sonic** took a deep breath but repeats it again, "Okay, I'm calm" He pants.

"Good. Now be a brave big boy and listen to the girl you're merged with" ***Amy** said.

"Okay Miss Shoulder Angel" ***Sonic** said.

As soon as they got into swimming trunk they headed for the pool, "It's so embarrassing being in the same locker room" ***Amy** blushed.

"You're lucky no other boy were in it" ***Sonic** said.

"Or else they get perverted" ***Amy** said but decided to change the subject when heading into the water.

"Amy! If I don't make it what will you do?" ***Sonic** asked nervously.

"Will you please calm down? I can swim you know. Just let me control the fusion body" ***Amy** said.

"Okay, I'll watch and learn" ***Sonic** said, letting ***Amy** take control of the fusion body. Now ***Amy** in control of the body while swimming, ***Sonic** watches in the mind and how it's done right.

 ***Amy** gets in the water and does a breaststroke move, "Sonic! I said control your palpitations!"

"Sorry, I'm just a little scared" ***Sonic** moans.

"If you keep doing that your heart will get weaker" ***Amy** said.

"Don't you mean our heart?" ***Sonic** corrected.

"Whatever I mean. Just trust me with swimming. If it's too much we'll stop" ***Amy** said while swimming.

"Okay" ***Sonic** said.

They swim around in a few rounds and ***Sonic** was feeling less afraid with ***Amy** showing how it's done.

"Amy, can we just get out of the water? I feel stuck!" ***Sonic** started to feel uncomfortable.

"But you were doing so good" ***Amy** said.

"Please! I'm getting hydrophobic!" ***Sonic** whimpered.

"Get a hold of yourself!" ***Amy** exclaims.

"I can't! I'm gonna faint from my fear!" ***Sonic** managed to take control of the fusion body and gets to the edge of the pool, "I….can't…breathe" ***Sonic** panting too hard.

"All right I give up" ***Amy** groans.

They got out of the pool and dry themselves with a towel but ***Sonic** shook his wet fur like a dog, "BRRRRRR! Better"

"Sonic you did good" ***Amy** said.

"Yes but I'm still not gonna be a swimmer in my future. We can't change what we fear the most" ***Sonic** said.

"I know. Now let's get changed" ***Amy** said.

 **x**

The next day, they were at Sticks' burrow watering the flowers with her, "What's it like to sleep with each other?" Sticks asked.

"Comfortable I guess" ***Sonic** shrugs.

"In a fusion body, I say weird" ***Amy** said.

"Well I guess it's like wild animals sharing body temperatures" Sticks joked.

"Very hilarious, Sticks" ***Amy** rolled her eyes.

"Sorry" Sticks chuckled nervously.

"Anyways for the past few days we are starting to get along a little" ***Sonic** said.

"Yeah getting to know each other even better than before; even forgiving each other for the fight the other day" ***Amy** said.

"Aww….like real adorable lovers working together" Sticks said.

"STICKS!" ***SonAmy** blushed.

"But it's true. You are literally like lovers fused together" Stick said.

"This is different. We're just fused together and trying to control our powers" ***Amy** said.

"And how is it going?" Sticks asked.

"Difficult but we managed to control them" ***Sonic** said.

"Ah, and you need a name for your fusion look. I guess SonAmy would work" Stick said.

"That will do. SonAmy sounds better than Amic or Somy" ***Sonic** said.

"Yup. Anyways, Sonic and I are gonna find Knuckles. See ya" ***Amy** said.

"Bye" Sticks waved to them.

 **x**

Knuckles was currently relaxing at a palm tree when ***SonAmy** arrived, "Hey there Sonic and Amy" Knuckles saw them.

"Hi Knux" ***Sonic** said.

"Let me guess. We're gonna do sit-ups, weight lifting, and everything" ***Amy** said.

"Of course. If you wanna stay healthy you need to exercise" Knuckles said.

"Then let's get started" ***Sonic** said.

They started with the sit-ups by doing fifteen times and continue with push-ups.

"Don't get lazy, Ames" ***Sonic** said.

"I'm not. I'm trying to keep up" ***Amy** said.

After doing push-ups, Knuckles showed them different weights from ten to twenty kilogram each.

"What are you trying to do? Kill my arms or my back?" ***Sonic** said.

"You might wanna compare your arms to mine" Knuckles flexed his right arm and compares it to ***SonAmy's** arm.

"Knuckles you train a lot more than us" ***SonAmy** said.

"Well better build up some. And eat porridge" Knuckles said.

"I only eat porridge once a week" ***Sonic** said.

"Then you better eat more" Knuckles said.

"All right then. Now for the weights" They lifted the weights and lifted them 10 times.

"Whoa, you're a lot stronger than I thought, Sonic" ***Amy** said.

"Yup" ***Sonic** said as he keeps lifting, "Don't stain too much"

 **x**

A while later until night time, ***SonAmy** heads back to ***Amy's** house to put their pictures in the scrapbook, "Well, I don't decorate so I'll let you do it" ***Sonic** said.

"Okay. Fusion really inspired me to combine blue and pink cover book of the scrapbook" ***Amy** said.

"Sounds good to me, Ames" ***Sonic** said.

"I like that nickname" ***Amy** said.

"Just as you call me Sonikku most of the time" ***Sonic** said.

 ***Amy** continued to decorate the scrapbook that she and ***Sonic** wrote.

"Sounds like we are Romeo and Juliet" ***Amy** said.

"In your dreams, young lady. I am a free-spirited hedgehog that loves hearing the wind calling his name" ***Sonic** chuckled.

"Cute" *Amy rolled her eyes.

"I felt that. You rolled your eyes" ***Sonic** said.

 ***Amy** ignored his response and finished decorating the book, "Only one last page left. We'll wait for that tomorrow" She said.

"Sure thing. We'll finish it before Tails defuses us" ***Sonic** said.

"Sometimes I wonder how fast you run backwards" ***Amy** chuckled.

"It's really hard actually" ***Sonic** said.

"Really?" ***Amy** giggled.

"A lot of practice and it will be a piece of cake" ***Sonic** said.

"You are so cocky sometimes. What am I gonna do with you?" ***Amy** chuckled.

"Who knows?" ***Sonic** shrugs and they go to lie down on ***Amy's** bed.

"I'm starting to think that being a fusion hedgehog feels like we are two times stronger" ***Amy** said.

"As with two having different strengths, yes" ***Sonic** said.

"And I feel…..naked without a dress in this body" ***Amy** blushed.

"Not a word, Amy" ***Sonic** blushed, even though he doesn't wear clothes, "But I don't have any female parts on this body"

"You have eyelashes like a girl" ***Amy** flickered her eyelashes.

"Hilarious" ***Sonic** smiled and they laid down to get some rest.

"By the way, I think magenta scarf is better than a brown scarf" ***Amy** teased.

"Oh please Ames" ***Sonic** said.

"I think it's cute on you" ***Amy** giggled.

"Uh thanks" ***Sonic** blushed.

"You're blushing again" ***Amy** smirked.

"Go to sleep" ***Sonic** rolled his eyes.

They eventually fell asleep to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow to get defused and be back to their normal selves.

 **The End.**


End file.
